SHE IS BLOODY WHAT!
by FrancineBlossom
Summary: Can she tell him her little problem? What if he hates her and wants nothing to do with her? What will he do when he finds out? Will she have to relay on her best friends instead or the one she loves? Fem!countrys!
1. Oh Baiser!

_**This cant be happening**_

She stared down at the stick in her hand. It showed a positive pink sign. 'country's don't get pregnant this can't happen' she thought. She is the country of love she would know if country's could get pregnant then again thats how Germany was born. Ugh the life of a country is so confusing. 'but wait who was the father?' Then again he was the only one she has done it with lately. OK hes the only one she done it with besides that one time she was drunk after the pirate days died away "Baiser!" she yelled. Just then Alice knocked on the bathroom door. "Eclair are you OK?" she asked through the door. Eclair opened the door and pulled her in. "Alice can I trust you with this secret?" she asked her best friend who was not in the bad touch tria and who was like a daughter or sister to her at times. "you can trust me with anything you know that." Alice told her.

Eclair showed her the stick "I think I'm dreaming" she said more to herself then to her friend. "no Eclair your not dreaming this is real. Whose the- never mind I know. Don't worries ill help out." she gave her friend a pat on the back. "Alice I did raise a kid before, and help you raise Amerique. I can handle that. Its telling him I'm going to have his child that is scaring me." 'what if he didn't want to have a child with me' she thought.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later you know. What if the child looks like him? He needs to know." Alice told her knowing it was the right thing to do. Eclair gulped "i don't want him to care for the child or do it because he has to. I want him to love it and care for it because he wants to." what she didn't say was that she wanted him to love her too. But Alice knew she meant that too. "come on lets go have some tea shell we?" Alice ask. "oui lets go have some tea, it is good for the baby. And Alice can we just keep this between me and you for now?" She looked at her friend with trust. "it can stay between me and you." she told her walking out of the bathroom to go make some tea.


	2. the world meeting

_**THE WORLD MEETING**_

_ She had avoided him like the plague. She knew if he got close to her she would till him. It was probly hurting him as much as her or maybe not. She didnt know what to think any more. She just didnt want to get hurt by the one man she loved to death how was she going to tell him. Soon she will start to show and people will ask and she wouldnt be able to tell because the father didnt even know. 'some one kill me...wait on second thought dont' she tought._

_ Luxa and antonia walked up. "hey are you ready for the world meeting yet?" luxa asked me. 'shit I forgot all about it' "oui I am ready" she lied to her friends. 'crap I know he is going to be there.' so instead of sitting next to her brother like always she sat by italy. She couldnt even look the guy she loved in the eyes. She could feel his eyes staring at her from time to time._

_ It felt like days before the meeting was over. When it was she ran out of the meeting room. Just to stop by him, with a grab of her wrist he stopped her. "Eclair what is wrong? Did I do something to hurt you? Why are you avoiding me like you hate me?" he asked her. It almost sounded like he was about to cry. Everyone stop at look._

_ "YOU DID DO SOMETHING ARTHUR! YOU GOT ME PUTAIN DE __ENCEINTE(FUCKING PREGNANT)! JE T'AIME. IMBECILE!(I LOVE YOU. YOU IDIOT)" she yelled at him. She never called him by his name unless she was pissed or in bed. Broke out of his grip on her arm and started to walk away._

_ "YOUR BLOODY WHAT? BUT...BUT...BUT...really?" he yelled then stuttered. She nodded. He pulled into a bone crushing hug. "the...baby...cant breath." she said. He let go. When she looked up at him he had tears of joy. It almost made her cry to. "you will bloody well be the end of me. I love you so much Franice I reall do. You dont know how happy I am now." he looked at her with love then fainted._

_ "typical Iggy" she said at the same time alice did. So it made her laugh. Amerique walked over and gave her a hug. "congrates great aunty" he said with hummor in his voice. "hey I am not that old you know young man." she playful punch him in the arm. "want me to take him home before france offers" he asked her so no one could hear. "oui and merci amerique" he smile picked up iggy and said "Bienvenue eclair" that just made her smile more. _

_ What amerique didnt tell her what was in iggys pocket and he went to france to ask him about it. 'shell find out soon enough' he thought as he carried away his so called dad._

_ Everyone there was congrates her. Luxa and antonia were sad yet happy and yet pissed "how could you not tell us" antonia said looking like she want to cry. While luxa look ready to hurt something she was so pissed. "i didnt want iggy to find out, till I was ready to tell him. Like you wouldnt do the same luxa." her friend look shock because it was the truth. "im sorry I really I am happy for you" luxa said. Antonia jump up and down. "Yay I am going to be an auntie!" she said happly. Luxa and eclair just laughed. "oui you and luxa can be anuties" that just made them laugh and hug her._

_ She talked with a few others and laughed and joked around. Till she got tierd and decide it was time to go home.'that I have to say was the weridest yet most exciding world meeting ever. I just hope antonia and feliciana dont go too over bored on the baby shower in 2 moths. Wait why did I let them plan it oh great'_


	3. The baby shower!

_**The baby shower!**_

'why did I let Feli and Antonia plan the baby shower ugh. I'm afraid to walk in' she braved herself and open the door. "surprise!" everyone yelled. She looked over at Arthur. It's been 4 months scene she told him 2 month scene the day she found out. Then she looked around. "omg" she said. It was beautiful. Purple for the girl and red for the boy. No one knew the gender of the child yet. There were bets on what it was. Some bet on if she might have twins or not.

Each chair around the table had a flag on it. A purple heart on the flags to show the girl of the country sat there. Red for the male. The dinner (pasta thanks to ita) was awesome like always. "big sister Eclair, can we open the gifts now?" Feli asked her big sister. "Oui I guess it is time" she smile at the Italian. She walked over and took her seat next to Arthur on the love seat.

The second she sat down and gift was shoved in her lap. Each time she finished with one another was but on her lap before she got the chance to look over the gift. Arthur the whole time sat by her side and took the gift and put it in the box and the wrapping in the recycling. 'he will always be a neat freak,' eclair thought to herself.

One of her favorite was daddy's little git baby boy shirt from amerique, earning a glare from Arthur Her second from her brother Francis, uncles little princess that one made her laugh. She loved each gift she was given. Even if half the gift might have to wait till they have the other gender.

Soon the party over. "bye thanks for coming~!" she and Arthur said. Everyone help clean up. She dropped onto the couch. "that was sure tiring!" she said randomly. "yes it was but now I have you to myself" Arthur said as he bend down and picked her up "EEEEEEK put me down Arthur!" she yelled but didn't fight him. He just laughed and carried her up to his bed room. 'when did he get so strong I must weigh a ton' she thought. He set her gently down on the bed.

Taking a deep breath he stand up and started pacing. "Eclair, look I know this isn't the way you dreamed it would happen. And this is not because you are pregnant with my child either. You being pregnant makes me a little more bold about doing this. I love you so much and it would hurt but I would understand if you don't want to but..." he grabbed her hand and got down one nee.

He pulled out this ring. It was not too small not yet to big. "my father gave me this when I said I was in love with a wonderful girl. But thats not the point so...Francine Eclair Bonnefoy will you please do the honer of be coming my wife?" he asked her with all his heart showing.

She started tearing up. 'damn hormones' she thought "Arthur Kirkland of course I would love to marry you. You mean the world to me scene you were little" she told him. He looked up at her with pure joy. No one has ever seen him that happy. He may even look like that on the wedding or birth. He put the ring on her finger, then stood up and kissed her. Showing her all he felt in that kiss.

When he pulled away he still had the look of pure joy on his face. "time for bed for you. You need as much rest as you can get." he told her. She let him tuck her in to bed, after they got changed into there pj's. Then pulled him down. "only if you sleep next to me" she whispered in his ear. He gulped then got in next to her. "i love you Arthur~" she kissed him. When she pulled away he said "i love you too Eclair and ill never stop" she cuddle up to him and layed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. Soon both where asleep dreaming about what there future might hold.


	4. The Birth!

_**The birth!**_

It started out as a normal day. Now close to the day the child might be born. Arthur has not left her side. When she got up to use the restroom, he would get up and ask her if she needed help. Sometime she would get mad and mumble some curses at him in french under her breath. She maybe be pregnant but she is no child that needs to be watched over. She loves Arthur so much but sometime she needs some alone time or her space. If she wasn't pregnant she would have kicked his arse by now. She wasn't use to being cared for 24/7, she was use to caring for others. Alice is the same way.

'I never remember Amerique doing this to Alice. Then again a pregnant Alice with her temper was never a good thing. Honhon! That's it! Amerique could get Arthur to leave for one night! And its father son bonding. Wait I cant use that he'll say no then.' She thought.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello. This is the hero speaking" Amerique answers with like always

"Bonjour Amerique. This is Eclair~"

"Hows being pregnant going?"

"All is good. Don't tell iggy but I know what we are having. But I called for a reason. I kinda need your help with something? What do you say?"

"I wont tell him. And anything for you auntie~"

"Can you get your Father out of the house for the night? He is driving me crazy!"

"Ha! Dads not giving you your independents, now you know how I felt."

She glared at him even if he could not see her. "Not funny and don't forget who helped you win your freedom young man" Her voice had token on a parents tone.

"Sorry auntie...Sure I'll get him out of the house for the night"

"Merci Amerique. Alright See you later."

"Bye the hero is on his way to your rescue"

She laughed as she hung up the phone.

About an hour later Amerique showed up. He didn't give his father a chance to do anything. Just walked over picked him over his shoulder and walked out with him. Eclair was laughing so hard she almost wet herself and with a baby on her blander it could happen. She knew that Arthur would be back as soon as he could get away from his son. So while he was out she was going to enjoy some peace and quite time, without being asked ever 5 minutes if she needs something.

Soon enough she feel asleep in their bed waiting for him. He was probably drunk or couldn't get away or both. She had a smile on her face as she could picture the different ways their night was going.

Arthur came back to the place he now calls home. He hasn't been to his own place in a while. He just didn't like leaving her side. He wanted to be there for the birth and in till his child was born he was not leaving she was not allowed to leave his sight. Even though he knew she didn't like it. When he walked in to the room they shared his heart leap out of his chest. She look so happy and peaceful in her sleep. To him she was glowing. He got in bed and pulled her close. Who knew when he get to have her close without having kids get in the way. Or them having all her attention like both the Canada and both the Americas did. He loved them all. Even if he never said it. He was really proud of how much Alfred has grown up. He soon feel asleep holder her close.

Through out the night Eclair was having contraction. Since she was asleep she didn't feel them. Till her water broke and she felt the wetness. "ATHUR! MY WATER BROKE!" She yelled out. Arthur who was asleep woke with a jolt. He jumped out of the bed grab the over night bag. Run to the car started it came back and helped Eclair into the car. By the time they got her there. She was breathing hard.

They took her to the delivery room. Arthur stayed behind but promised he be there soon. Taking out his phone he called the one person he knew would spread the word the fastest

"Hey dad whats up?" Em Said as she answered it.  
>"Eclairs in labor, call everyone and tell them to come here. I would but I need to be in there with her"<br>He had to pull the phone away right when she screamed.

"alright dad I'll do it got to go and call everyone now bye" She hanged up and didn't even gave him a chance to say goodbye. He just laughed 'That's Em for ya. I know she was the one to call' he thought. Then he went to be with the love of his life as she gave birth to his child.

Arthur felt like his hand might break with how hard she was squeezing it. He couldn't even hear her cussing and saying she will kill him. He was trying not to pass out. All of a second the hand was gone and crying filled the room. He looked over to where the doctor was holding his new son. Tears of joys dripped down his face as he cut the cord to free his son. The nurse took the child to clean him.  
>"call for me when you start to feel the need to push again OK Miss. Bonnefoy?" The doctor said.<p>

Eclair didn't answer for she was asleep. 'to push again but why would she need to do that' Arthur thought.

An hour later Arthur was holding her hand again as she started to push. This time his hand was still kinda numb so he was able to look around and focuses on around him. He hated that she was in so much pain. 'But why is she still pushing?' he keep thinking. Outside the room he could hear Em yelling she wanted in there to see her new mommy and siblings. Alice yelling to sit the bloody hell down. 'I have the weirdest family but I love them so much.' he thought.

Another cry filled the room as another baby was in the doctor arm. A girl. He cut the cord but didn't want the nurse to take the child away. His over protective fatherlyness kicking in and she was just born. The next thing Eclair had to do was push the placenta out. Witch was the easy part.  
>Arthur kissed Eclair on the forehead and walked out of the room to let her rest for a bit and to tell the others the good news. When he stepped out into the waiting it was like he was walking into a world meeting. Everyone was there. From Eclairs half-siblings to her full one. From everyone of there friends and even enemy.<p>

Alice looked over "Some one is glowing and I thought only pregnant woman glowed when happy." Alice told him smirking. "oh shut the bloody hell up sis I have every right to be over joyed. We had twins!" Everyone started hugging and laughing with joy. "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Em yelled. Everyone stared at her. "What I wanna go see the babies and not all of us can go in at once." Em was being reasonable for once. "She is right. Everyone needs to go home you all can see them at the next world meeting. Expect our little family can follow me back in the room."

Francis,Alice, both Americas and both Canadas followed Arthur down the hall and into the new room Eclair would be staying till she was relised with thechildren.. She was still asleep so everyone stayed quite till she awoke 2 hours later.  
>The nurse walked in at the same second Eclair woke up. Arthur got to hold the girl and Eclair got to hold the boy. The boy: his hair was blond like both his parents. When he opened his eyes where a dark green. His eyebrows where nothing like his fathers. The girl: her hair was also blond like her brothers. She didn't open her eyes yet. Her eye brows where in the middle of her parents.<br>Em who couldn't sit still. "What are their names" Eclair looked over at Arthur. He nodded.

"This is Derek A. Kirkland. The A standing for amerique or Alice. How every way you want to look at it." She handed him over to Alice. Arthur stood up and walked over to Alfred. "This is Abigail Francine Kirkland." He handed her over to his son to hold. The second Amerique had her in his arm her eyes open. At first glance they looked blue but it was just the lighting for they were purple.

The babies got passed around and picture where taken. Finally they ended up in their parents arms. Visiting hour was over and the others had to leave. Arthur decided that while she was in the hospital he would fixes up the nurse for her. The others wanted to help. So while Eclair and the babies where at the hospital resting. The others worked on the nurser.

Before he left he kissed Eclair goodbye. "I love you" he told her. "I love you 2 Be safe." He smiled and walked out after the others. It took a lot of effort not to run back in that room and just stay there for the night. But he wanted to surprise her when she came home, so he left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be the last I think. Review if you want.<strong>_


End file.
